Flipped
by Iwasninteeeen
Summary: When Sakura first saw him she 'flipped'. When Sasuke first saw her, he ran.Years later Sakura gives up on Sasuke, but how will he react to Sakura's rejection? Will Naruto ever relize Hinata's feelings?  R&R please!  :
1. Flipped'

_**Flipped**_

_Main Pairings_: _SasuSaku_, _Naruhina_, _NejiTen_, & _ShikaIno_.

_Reviews_: Plz R&R, & I'll luv you.

_Disclaimer_: I _don't_ own Naruto. Nuuu! D:

This is my first fanfic so be nice 8D , but constructive criticism is always awesome!

_Chapter One – 'Flipped'_

'_The first time she saw him she __**'Flipped'**_

'_The first time he saw her he ran.'_

It all started at the Ninja Academy, that's when she first saw '_him_' She was

Flower arranging with the other girls. Until she noticed A figure throwing shuriken at a tree.

"Who's that?" She wondered.

So being the curious girl she was, she decided to check him out. She was nearing him when he caught A glance of something with pink hair.

"…Hm?" He said questioningly. "Um,…Hi!" She whispered shyly.

He sighed and continued with his training. Sakura decided he **will** talk to her. She felt confident and started talking.

"So, what's your name? Mine's Haruno,Sakura." He just looked at her and replied, "Uchiha, Sasuke." Sakura giggled, brushing some dangling pink locks behind her ear. "What cha' doin'?"

'Wow, she's clueless' He thought, and sighed. "Wanna' play A game?" She asked hopefully.

"No." "Please, Sasuke–Kun?" He gave up, "Hn…A quick one." She thought about it for awhile.

"How bout tongue twisters?" "No, that's idiotic."

"**Please**?" She asked, A frown forming on her face "No." He stated coldly, and with that he walked away.

About A couple years later, the Academy students were about to take the graduation exams.

Sakura passed with ease, as did Sasuke. '_That test was A piece of cake!' Sakura thought._

'_**Hell yeah! I bet Sasuke Kun passed too!' **_Inner Sakura yelledproudly. After school Sakura ran up to Sasuke with excitement and asked, "Um...Sasuke?" she said twirling her shiny pink hair.

"Um...I wanted to know if you passed." Sasuke stared at her with A blank stare.

"Ya." he said in as-a-matter-of –fact tone. Silence grew over them, a few minutes passed.

"Well…I gotta' go." And with that, Sasuke ran off to his house. Then Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder, as she turns she notices Naruto standing behind her .

"SAKURA CHAN!!!! Naruto yelled, standing **right** next to her. "WHAT!?!" Sakura screamed.

"Forget Sasuke Teme, don't you wanna' go out with **me?" "No **Naruto!" With that she walked away, annoyedNaruto was kinda' sad that Sakura didn't go out with him even **once**.

As Naruto looked out he could see Rock Lee riding a unicorn on the open meadow filled with colorful flowers screaming "Youth!!", and Gai Sensei prancing along side him in a **tutu** singing, "_I'm a little tea pot_!" wearing rainbow nail polish with a ribbon in his hair.

Naruto sweat-dropped, upon this _very_ awkward scene. After that he went to train in the forest. An hour later Naruto was deep in the forest when he saw something that made him freeze on the spot.

It was the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata lying on the forest floor bloody, and bruised. "Hinata Chan!!"

Naruto ran up to her to guess what happened, then taking her in his arms bridal style.

So, tell me how you like it. Sorry the Chapter's so short, the next one will be longer and have some _NaruHin_a in it. :D BTW, I had to put in the Lee & Gai part. It was '_very tempting'. XD _Don't forget to click on that purple button of sunshine before you leave. D; Next Ch. Will be up soon cause I'm outta' school! w Please Review! 8


	2. Confusing Situations

_**Flipped**_

_**Revi**__**ew**__s_: Plz R&R, & I'll luv you.

_**Disclaimer**_ I _don't_ own Naruto. Nuuu! D:

This is my first fanfic so be nice 8D , but constructive criticism is always awesome!

_**Chapter Two – Confusing Situations **_

__

_Recap -_

_Naruto__ sweat__-dropped, upon this very awkward scene. After that he went to train in the forest. An hour later __Naruto__ was deep in the forest when he saw something that made him __freeze__ on the spot._

_ It was the __Hyuuga__ Heiress, __Hinata__ lying on the forest floor bloody, and bruised. "__Hinata__ Chan!!" _

_Naruto__ ran up to her to guess what happened, then taking her in his arms bridal style._

_XXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto was hopping tree to tree to get to the hospital. "Hang on Hinata Chan!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto was worried for his shy, timid friend, he had no idea who could've done that to her. I

Come on it's _Hinata_, A nice, shy girl who has no enemies. Or _does_ she?

After close to what seemed like hours for Naruto, but actually minutes they reached the villiage. "Hey Naruto -OMG!" Izumo yelled. "Naruto, what _happened_?" Kotetsu asked.

"I don't know, I found her in the forest unconscious!" Naruto replied. "Well…Go take her to the hospital." Izumo instructed.

"I _plan _on it!" Naruto replied sarcastically. Naruto then dashed towards the hospital thinking '_My god, what __A__freakin__' __**waste**__ of my time!!'_ Meanwhile back at the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu were

left to watch the villiage gates once again. "Mam that kid is so pushy" Kotetsu told Izumo in an annoyed voice. "Maybe, but he's A good kid." Izumo replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was getting tired of the way Sasuke treated her. Like she didn't even exist. Sakura sighed

And decided to go to Ino's.

On the way to Ino's house Sakura stopped by Ichiraku's to get A quick bowl of ramen. 'That's funny, Naruto's not here.' She thought. "Oh well." She just shrugged it off.

Sakura finally reached Ino's house after her bowl of Miso ramen, her favorite. She knocked on the door and Ino answerd it.

"Oh well, what the hell's up _Forehead_?" Ino said ecstatically. "Nothin' much Ino _Pig_." Sakura said sighing.

"Wanna' talk about something? You look A little _down_ Sakura." Ino replied A little worried. "Oh okay, that's why I came over." A little smile forming on her face.

"That's the spirit Forehead!" Ino said smirking. "Yeah, Yeah Ino."

Ino led Sakura in the living room, since her parents weren't home. "So what do you want to talk about Sakura?"

Ino asked curious. "Well, I know it's hard to believe but…" Sakura trailed off while Ino was getting impatient by the second. "Come on dammit! _Out_ with it!" Ino yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I'm tired of Sasuke always ignoring me, so I'm not gonna' chase after that ass hole anymore, and that's _that_!" yelled letting her emotions pour out.

'Well that feels much better!' Sakura thought. "…Wow. Do you _mean_ that?" Ino asked trying not burst out in A giggle fit. "Hell yeah, and stop freaking laughing dammit!!" Sakura said annoyed.

Ino then started laughing like A mad woman, falling off her lavender couch. "OMG, Ino!"

"I'm -giggle- sorry -giggle- Sakura -giggle- It's -giggle- kinda' -giggle- hard to –giggle- take in.!" Ino said laughing her ass off.

After about 5 min. of laughing Ino said, "So, you really mean it?" "Well _duh_, I didn't make it up just so you could laugh at me like I'm stupid!" Sakura told Ino sticking her tongue out at her.

"God, calm down Sakura." Ino said. "Well, _yeah_ I'm serious so I'm not gonna' chase him around." Sakura beamed. "Well, good for you Sakura!" Ino said trying to be supportive.

'Let's see how long she can keep it up.' Ino thought sadistically. Ino let A small giggle escape her lips, yet thankfully for Ino Sakura didn't hear it.

"Well, thanks for havin' me over Ino Pig! See ya later!" And with that Sakura left Ino's feeling

Confident. 'Well, I guess I'll go train now. I have nothing better to do.' She thought to herself.

**'Yeah you **_**do**_ **Go see ****Sasuke****!'** Inner Sakura screamed in Sakura's mind. _'No__ shut the hell up! I'm __**through**__ with __Uchiha__ and his __**Hn's**__. Talk about __**annoying**__.'_Sakura said to her inner self.

Sakura finally reached the training grounds after arguing with her inner self about Sasuke. '_Well speak of the __freakin__' devil! Look who's here, __it's__ duck butt and all his __**Hn-ing**__ glory.'_Sasuke was

Sitting on A log panting and sweating from training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. His Thoughts, Her Rejection

_**Flipped**_

_**Review**__**s**_**: Plz R&R, & I'll luv you. **

_**Disclaimer**_** I **_**don't**_** own Naruto. One day Kishi, I will get Naruto Kun! D**

**Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them, even though I only got two. D:**

**Purpleface14 - **

**Thanks for the review! 8 I think I could make it better though. Keep reviewing please:'D**

**Adorable Randomness – **

**Well I'm thinking about them getting together around ch. 4 or 5 now. Most likely Ch. 5, because I want to get some ShikaIno and NejiTen in the story. 8**

**Oh yeah, just in case I forgot to mention, they're all around 15 years old in the shippuuden arc. Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice, so she knows medical jutsu, and has inhuman strength. **

**Sasuke did go to Orochimaru, but he came back. Lol I didn't feel like explaning it. 8P**

**And no, I didn't forget about Naruto and Hinata. :'D I'll put them in the next chapter. :D**

_**Chapter Three – His Thoughts, Her Rejection **_

_Recap - _

_Sakura_ _finally reached the training grounds after arguing with her inner self about Sasuke. 'Well speak of the freakin' devil! Look who's here, it's duck butt and all his __**Hn-ing**__ glory.' Sasuke was sitting on A log panting and sweating from training. _

_He looked at her and just said "Hn."__**'Typical Uchiha.'**__ Sakura thought annoyed at Sasuke's attempt at A simple hi._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_Why the hell does he have to be here?!'_ Sakura thought kinda' mad. "What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke said. This smart ass remark made her reach her limit.

"What the hell is your problem Uchiha! I just came here to train by **myself**, but of all people **you** had to be here!!" Sakura yelled at him.

Sasuke just looked at her dumbfounded. 'Who knew she could be so… **violent**.' Sasuke said clearly A little freaked out by Sakura's outburst.

"Um, Sakura." "What Baka?" Sasuke frowned at the name she called him. "Are you on something? You've never yelled at me before." Sasuke asked A little embarrassed at his question.

"Hell no! I'm just tired of your attitude, Mister I'm Better Than Everyone Else!" Sakura told him. **'Damn girl! You weren't kiddng! Well I'll just back you up then!' **Inner Sakura said.

'Damn straight! I'm fed up with him!!' Sakura replied to her inner self. "So are you mad at me, or something?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Pretty much yeah. I'm through with you, so have A horrible life." She smiled at him while saying this to him. Sasuke gave her A 'what the hell?' look.

With that said Sakura left the training grounds but of course not before punching A tree splitting it in half with her in human strength. Showing how mad she was. _'Maybe I should try to say sorry, I don't want to end up like that tree.' _He shuddered at the thought.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Come friends! We must seek the power of **YOUTH**!!" Lee screamed in A cheerful manner.

Tenten and Neji sighed at their green spandex wearing teammate.

"Holy Hokage, when will Lee **shut up**?" Tenten whispered to Neji. "Only Ninja Jesus knows Tenten, only Ninja Jesus."

Tenten and her team were on A mission to the Villiage Hidden In The Mist, to give some scrolls to the MizuKage **(AN/ That's the Village's Hokage.) **regarding some info on the Akatsuki.

"Okay, let's set up camp for the night team!" Gai Sensei shouted happily. "Neji you'll share A

tent with Tenten. Lee you'll be with me." Gai said in A 'nice guy' pose. Neji smirked at this.

Tenten saw this and she turned A light shade of pink, while trying to hold back A giggle. After they set up camp they went into their designated tents.

Gai's and Lee's tent was green, while Neji's and Tenten's was A cream color. "So did Lee give you A headache today?" Neji asked sarcastically. "Yeah he did, I was prepared to slap him today, I was **soo **close too." Tenten said laughing.

"Well I think I have just the cure for that…" Neji trailed off, he smirked at Tenten. He then gave her A quick peck on the cheek. Tenten blushed A deep crimson.

"Neji, we might wake up Lee and Gai sensei!" Tenten said playfully. **(AN/ They were going out for about A month now. BTW, I'm not writing A lemon. D:) **"Well just don't make too much noise then." He told her seductively.

After that sentence he put his lips on hers, running his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entry. Tenten opened her mouth willingly letting Neji's tongue roam the inside of her mouth.

Tenten moaned for Neji to continue, he glady obliged.

After an hour of making out they went to bed, with Neji wrapping his arms around Tenten's waist possessively. In the morning they got up, ready for their Sensei's usual absurd antics.

"I wonder what Gai Sensei has planned for us today, ne Neji?" Tenten asked him. "Who knows."

Neji replied, clearly not wanting to find out. "Alright! Time to go team!" Gai said happily. "Hai, Gai Sensei! We will make it to the Village Hidden In The Mist in **half** the time!" Lee shouted.

With that youthful speech, Team Gai was off, dashing toward their destination. Followed by **'youthful'** statements from Gai, and Lee. Much to Neji, and Tenten's dismay.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**So, that's that chapter! 8D lol Please R&R. I plan on putting Hinata & Naruto's part in the next chapter, along with some other things. evil laughter I'll put some ShikaIno in it too. : Tell me if this chapter was good, or bad. I'll update it soon **


	4. Feeling Better Yet?

_**Flipped**_

_**Reviews**_**: Plz R&R, & I'll luv you. **

_**Disclaimer**_** I DON'T own Naruto. I'll get naruto one day…DATTEBAYO:D **

**I'm sad I didn't get any reviews, besides one. Thanks for the review, Mizu-Chan! 3**

**D8 I'll update more I promise! I just want reviews. Ok, on with the story! NaruHina time whoot whoot 3 This Ch. Will be long for not updating for awhile. 8'D **

**Chapter Four – Feeling Better Yet?**

_Recap: __Neji replied, clearly not wanting to find out. "Alright! Time to go team!" Gai said happily. "Hai, Gai Sensei! We will make it to the Village Hidden In The Mist in __**half**__ the time!" Lee shouted.__With that youthful speech, Team Gai was off, dashing toward their destination. Followed by __**'youthful'**__ statements from Gai, and Lee. Much to Neji, and Tenten's dismay._

8D

Naruto finally reached the hospital, with Hinata in his arms. It was almost evening out, He rushed into the lobby. "OI!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" Naruto yelled panicking. Sakura came out of Tsunade's office due to the ruckus in the lobby. (AN:She was working at the hospital.) Sakura saw Naruto with A unconscious, bruised Hinata.

"Naruto! What happened?!" Sakura asked Naruto with A worried tone. Naruto took A deep breath "WELL I FOUND HINATA UNCONCIOUS IN THE FOREST!!" "Naruto calm down! Do you know how, or why she os the way she is?" She asked.

"Nope, but I was scared. ME.**Scared, **that's somethin' you don't see everyday. Dattebayo!" Naruto stated in his normal tone. "OK, she's already being treated so you don't have to worry." Sakura reassured him.

"Arigatou, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto then went to buy some ramen at Ichiraku's real quick. 'Gotta hurry, I wanna see Hinata-Chan when she wakes up.' Naruto thought smiling to himself.

Naruto finally reached Ichiraku's after about 10 Min."Oi, Naruto! What will it be today?" Ichiraku asked him. "Well, I'm in A hurry today so…5 bowls of Barbeque ramen please!" Naruto asked in A cheery voice. "5 bowls comin' right up." Ichiraku told him.

When the ramen was done being cooked, Ichiraku put the ramen in front of Naruto. "Arigatou!" No problem Naruto, eat up!" Ichiraku told him."Aa, Itakidamasu!" He ate the noodles quick, practically inhaling them.

"Don't forget to come back Naruto, I'll see you later!" Ayame told him. "Aa, I will! Dattebayo!"He then paid and left, rushing back to the hospital.

8D

Naruto ran into the hospital lobby, rushing up to the desk. "Oi! What room is Hinata-Chan in?" Narutoasked eager to see her. "she's in room 208." (AN: lol random number XD) The desk clerk said.

"Arigatou, lady!" With that Naruto went to Hinata's room without running this time. (Lol A miracle: ) He opened her door to see that she was awake, but still sleepy. Hinata noticed Naruto enter her room.

"Oh, hi Naruto-Kun." Hinata said, still sleepy. "Hi Hinata-Chan. Daijobou, Hinata?" Naruto asked her. "Hai, I'm feeling much better now." She smiled at him. "Good, I'm glad." Naruto gave her A toothy grin.

Seeing him like his usual self made her happy, and she let out A little giggle. "Huh? What's so funny Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked, curious. "Oh, nothing." Naruto pouted, knowing he won't get an answer.

"So, do you know what happened? I mean, in the forest." Naruto said. "Well, not really. All I remember is going into the forest to train. And then I guess something, or someone knocked me out." Hinata told him.

"Hinata, they did more thsn just knock you out! They hurt you!" Naruto half-yelled. "Do you know anyone who would do this to you?" "No, I don't know. Maybe it was some rogue ninja. Who knows, I'm just never going in the woods alone again." She reassured him.

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to you Hinata-Chan." Naruto said in A soft tone. Hinata blushed lightly at this. "So, you feelin' good enough to get out of this place?" Naruto asked hopefully. '

She smiled at him, "Yep, I'm all better now." _'Well, almost.'_ She thought to herself. "Oi, let's get you checked out then Hinata-Chan! Dattebayo!" Naruto told her ecstatically.

Hinata was already dressed, and ready to go when Naruto came in her room earlier.She was dressed in her usual attire, lavender jacket, with some white on it. With of course matching lavender pants.

Naruto was wearing his usual orange and black jacket, with orange pants. They finally reached the lobby, going to the desk, Naruto and Hinata checked out of the hospital.

Naruto decided to treat Hinata to some ramen, as to celebrate her getting out of the hospital. ( lol Naruto's just hungry probably. XD )

8D

**Back with Sasuke – **

**After the incident in the forest, Sasuke thought he'll go see her and say sorry**

'_Hn easier said than done.'_ He thought to himself. _'I bet she's at the Hokag's Tower.'_

Sasuke went to the Hokage's Tower in search of Sakura. Sasuke finally reached his destination, and went inside walking through the hallways to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke knocked on theHokage's door and hear A 'Come in.' from the other side of the door. With that he entered the room, asking Tsunade where Sakura was. "Ah, Sakura…Hm, probably working at the hospital." She told him.

Sasuke gave her A look, Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. "What? She works at the hospital, She's A Medic Nin. You really should know this by now Sasuke." She told him out flatly. "Oh, well thanks anyway Hokage-Sama."

He told her before leaving. "No problem!" She yelled through the door, drinking another cup of Sake. 'Damn this shit's good. Oh well, I wonder why Uchiha wants to know where Sakura is.' She thought to herself.

Sasuke left the Hokage's Tower, only to go to the hospital. 'I didn't know she worked at the hospital. I should ask Naruto more crap about everyone.' He sighed.

He got to the hospital in about 15 minutes, he went into the lobby and asked the desk attendant where Sakura was. "Sakura's havin' A luch break right now, She's in the café."

"Hn, Arigatou." He said th the attendant. "Whatever." The attendant muttered obviously bored with what she's doing.

Sasuke went into the café , and found Sakura eating some Rmen for lunch. He walked up to where she was sitting and said "Yo, Sakura. Can I join you?" She looked at himand nodded her head, for her mouth was full of ramen.

After she ate the noodles in her mouth she asked him, "What do you want Sasuke? I'm working right now." "I just wanted to tell you something."

He told her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Well then, what is it?" He sighed "Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you like shit, and leaving the village. But I needed to avenge my clan." Sakura ordered some more ramen and let him continue.

"So, after I killed Itachi and Orochimaru I decided to come back to the village and start over. Well, with that said, I'm **truly sorry** for abandoning you and the whole village. Do you forgive me Sakura?" Sasuke asked her with hopeful eyes.

Sakura put down her ramen, and looked at him. She gave him A smile, "Hai, I'll forgive you Sasuke! Just don't do antthing stupid anymore." Sakura replied in A lecturing tone. "Hn, ok." "Well, I'll see you later after my shift. Jane!" She told him. "Uh, matte! Sakura matte!" Sasuke yelled to her.

She stopped, and turned around looking at him with A questioning look. Sasuke ran up to her, "Um, after work do you wanna' maybe do something later?" He asked A little blush forming on his face. Sakura saw it and giggled.

"Ha ha, sure Sasuke. Meet me in the lobby here at 5. Ja-ne!" "Uh,..yeah." Sasuke replied as she started to exit the café. After she was out of his sight, A smile played on his lips thinking about his pink-haired friend. Or maybe more than that.

8D

"Come on, trouble-some woman." A annoyed boy, with spiky black hair told A blonde haired girl. "Uh, SHUT UP SHIKA!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru, and his laziness. _'God why do I put up with him? Oh, that's right I love him.' _Ino giggled at the thought.

Shikamaru was getting agitated now, "Ino, can you stop giggling and finish up?" He told her. Ino was watering the flowers in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It was her turn to work tonight.

"I'm **almost** done, don't **blow up** on me Shika." Shikamaru let out A sigh and thought, _'She's worth this crap. I guess I can wait, but she'd better hurry or maybe I __**will**__ blow up.' He smirked, thinking about blowing up. 'Sweet Ninja Jesus, where does Ino __**come up**__ with that crap?' _

"Oi! I'm done Shikamaru." Ino called. "Aa, let's go. I'm getting kinda' hungry. Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Chouji." At this they both laughed. "Your funny Shika."

Ino said, "Well, your kinda' amusing yourself blondie." Shikamaru teased. A vein popped on her head, "You take that back! I love my blonde hair, your just **jealous**!" Ino pouted.

'The nerve of him, and his making fun of me.' She thought. "Yo, just kiddin' Ino. Chill out." Ino felt A little better and smiled at him. "Ok, I'm sorry, now you say it." Ino smiled sadistically.

Shikamaru had A look A displeasure cross his features, "Uh, why? I din't want too." "DO IT! Please Shika?" Ino asked with A puppy dog face. 'Oh no, not the face. Too…IRRISISTIBLE!' "Hmph, fine. Gomen, Ino."

Ino's face lit up, "Yay! Arigatuo Shika! Now let's go get some barbeque, I'm hungry too." She told him, her stomach grumbling. "Aa, let's go." He said. With that they left the shop. "Yosh! Time for food!" Ino yelled happily. "Were almost there, calm down."

When they both got there, they got A table and sat down. The waiter came by and Ino, and Shikamaru gave the waiter their orders. Both barbeque. "So, how's your training been doing Shika?" Ino asked while waiting for their food.

"Pretty good, my justsu's are almost perfect. And my taijutsu's not that bad either." Shikamaru closed his eyes, smirking in pride. "How's yours? Got any new jutsu's?"

"Nope, but I got the mind transfer jutsu down perfect. Now it can travel A little faster." Ino replied, smiling. The waiter finally came back with their food, and both of them mutterd 'Arigatou' to the waiter.

When he left, Ino and Shikamaru began eating, "Itakidamasu!" Ino half yelled. Shikamaru just mumbled it, not wanting to disturb the whole place. After they both ate Shikamaru walked Ino home. "Thanks for taking me out to dinner." "No prob." He told her.

8D

**So was it good, nice and long? XD lol I'll try to update faster and make good long chapters from now on. Please R&R! I'll get more NejiTen & SasuSaku in the next few chapters coming up, don't worry! 8'D Ja-ne!**


End file.
